The NYC Incident
by devin.lee.1650
Summary: The following chapters take place a year before the events of second son, set in New York 5 young conduits are on the run from the D.U.P and are hiding out in an abandoned parkour/free running training facility. I'll be trying to update it as much as possible. Enjoy. WARNING THIS IS A DRAFT feel free to be as hard as you feel you should.
1. Intro

Prologue

Six years ago, a small group of humans called "conduits" spontaneously acquired control over certain natural elements which they could use as weapons. The Department of Unified Protection was formed to hunt down and indefinitely detain all conduits (reclassified as "Bioterrorist") to protect the population. It was believed that all Bioterrorists have been successfully captured and locked away until recently. With more reports of Bioterrorist activity in New York City, the proposed phasing out of the D.U.P has been postponed until further notice. The D.U.P will be deployed to NYC to detain the Bioterrorist that have been sited.

Ok before I start the story I feel you should know the characters so here they are:

Devin (this is me)

Sonokinetic conduit (sound)

Abilities: Speed of sound, Enhanced hearing, Sound wave generation,Sound amplification/nullification, Omnitone, Sonic step, Sonokinetic constructs, and sound conversion.

Weapon of choice: Bo staff

Karma bomb: Follow the leader, devin super speeds through a crowd Breaking the sound barrier causing all enemies to be pulled toward him as he creates a wall of sound, knocking them unconscious.

Nickname: Toosic

Profile: mixed, black curly hair, brown eyes, freckles.

Clothing: navy converse,khaki cargo pants,a long sleeve navy shirt, a sleeveless grey jacket, and a gray neff beanie.

Alex

Pyrokinetic conduit (fire)

Abilities: fireballs generation, flight, singe charge (grenade), solar missile, heat intensity control ( purple,green,blue,white,black Fire) fire empowerment.

Weapon of choice: fire empowered swords(molten blades)

Karma bomb: Scorch. Alex flies into the air and rains purple flame over a small radius.

Nickname: Grumper

Profile: dominican, black eyes, light brown hair.

Clothing: parkour shoes, a white shirt with a blue flame that looks like a soul eater soul, a unzipped blue and black hoodie, digital blue camo I cargo pants, black fingerless hard knuckle gloves.

Dan

Hydrokinetic conduit (water)

Abilities: healing water, Hydrokinetic surfing, ice spike projectile, blood manipulation, wave emission, whirlpool generation, can retain electricity for a short period of time, ice encasement, water breathing.

Weapon of choice: dual ice picks

Karma bomb: flash freeze. Dan covers the ground in front of him with water and then freezes it while encasing the enemies lower body in ice.

Nickname: troop

Profile: white, green eyes, medium dark brown hair.

Clothing: black hiking boots, khaki cargo shorts, a white short sleeve button up with a red shirt underneath, and a leather jacket.

Kai

Ferrokinetic conduit (metal)

Abilities: silver dust cloud for transportation, gravity alteration using magnetism, metal mend, metal exoskeleton.

Weapon of choice: throwing tomahawks

Karma bomb: need a lift, kai lowers the gravity of the enemies lifting them into the air and slamming them into the ground.

Nickname: kungfu

Profile: white, long brown hair puffed up, greenish eyes

Clothing: silver black and white adidas shoes, jeans, a button up unbuttoned with rolled up sleeves and a graphic design t shirt underneath.

Julian

Umbrakinetic conduit

Abilities: shadow chains, shapeshifting, teleportation (short distance) , shadow travel, night vision, black hole generation.

Weapon of choice: let's just say he's got a lot of weapons

Karma bomb: disappear. Julian creates a large black hole that sucks his enemies in.

Nickname: wholemeal

Profile: white, short hair long in the front. He dyes his hair often so no one really knows what I his real color is, black eyes.

Clothing: black converse, black jeans, a green day t-shirt, a open black trench coat.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been awhile since we discovered that we were conduits, we were getting along well enough, found a abandoned warehouse in the city, it's not great but it's home, We had kai make walls for makeshift rooms, when we were done with our rooms we had two medium rooms and a large room left over.

Me, Alex, and Kai made a parkour/freerunning obstacle course in the biggest room, Dan made one of the medium rooms a kinda gamers den he put all our consols, controllers, and games in there, but there was a problem the warehouse as said before had been abandoned, the place could barely hold a charge because of the old generators, anyway we ended up fixing them, and Julian made the other room the armory with the help of our trusty metal conduit Kai (no seriously he comes in handy).

So yeah we thought we were pretty much set until last week when the news reported that conduits were sited in the city and where wreaking havoc (we weren't) and had indangered civilians lives (we didn't) and then they said this.

"Fortunately the Department of Unified Protection will be deployed into New York City to find and detain these monsters. Stay safe New York". I turned off the tv and fell back onto the couch.

"We're gonna have to be twice as careful now.". I said standing back up.

"No, you know what I'm done hiding these people think we're monsters, but they praise the Dups whose leader is a conduit, and don't get me started with the those fucking super soliders of her's, they can be given the power of a conduit but god forbid your born with the gene then it's like your public enemy number one, no I'm done, were taking the fight to them. I'm done hiding who I am!". Said Julian who seem more mad then anything else.

"Wholemeal calm down, were not in any danger people barely see us use our powers." Dan said trying to calm Julian down.

"No Dan for once he's right this is no way to live, always looking over our shoulders in fear of being sent to that god awful prison, and I'll tell you what I'm not going back to Curden Cay.". I say to Dan.

"Yo why you guys yelling for, I'm trying to sleep back here.". Alex said sheepishly

I walked into our makeshift kitchen while Julian went to wake up Kai.

"Bro I know you just woke up but I've got some pretty bad news...". I say while grabbing a soda out the cooler and tossing another his way.

"What?" He asked before taking a sip.

"The uhhh Dups are coming to New York plus now we gotta find this new conduit who just fucked every possible conduit in NY.". I say brecking the bad news.

"Bro it was inevitable. So what are we doing?". Alex said

"We're going to some how fight the Dups and find the stupid fuck who got them here in the first place.". I say to the guys.

"Uhh where's Kai?". Asked Julian coming back into the room.

"He went to see Tess.". I say as he sits back on the couch.

"Yo Dan pass me the pho...". Julian stops mid sentence because Kai just burst through the door.

"Guys the Dups are coming to New York!". He yelled.

"We know!". We all yell back.

"Oh,...ok.".he said in between breaths

After about an hour of stress relievering (gaming) we decide to have a group meeting to talk about how we where gonna find the ass who got the Dups here


End file.
